


Cherry's Adventures of X-Men

by PerkyGoth14



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, and Mo are accepted into Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters after Drell recommends them and they are officially students to stay to train for their vampire skills/dream-bending, wiccan superpowers, and forces of nature powers. Along the way, Cherry accidentally befriends Mystique who is on a mission for evil.





	1. Chapter 1

A few years ago...

"Thanks for your help, Drell, is it?" A bald man asked the long-haired warlock.

"Anytime, Xavier, anytime." Drell nodded.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" The man asked.

"Just as you do me a favor," Drell said to him. "If you let a couple of personal students of mine accepted into your school, I'll tell you the details once I find out what they're all about."

The two soon shook hands to seal the deal.

Years later...

A familiar strong teenage wiccan was packing up his things out of excitement.

"Say hi to Professor Xavier for me." Emily smiled to her son.

"Okay, Mom." Atticus smiled back.

"And remember to do whatever your superiors tell you." Patrick reminded his son.

"I know, Dad." Atticus said as he finished packing.

Emily took out her camera with proud tears in her eyes and decided to take a picture of this. "Oh, I bet this is how Twilight Velvet and Night Light felt when Shining Armor became a guard and Twilight was accepted into Magic School." she sniffled while taking the picture.

Atticus soon saw Darla looking rather sad and where Patch was the same. "Oh, come on, guys, don't be sad," he told them. "I won't be gone forever."

"It'll sure feel like it..." Darla pouted.

"How long will you be gone?" Patch frowned.

Atticus sighed. "However long it takes, hopefully not too long though."

Cherry knocked on the front door while reading a graphic novel that her parents gave her as a treat while being away from home for a while. Patrick soon opened the door since Atticus's hands were full.

Cherry walked into the house. "Is Atticus ready to go?" she then asked.

"Just about," Patrick replied. "Whatcha reading?"

"This book my mom got for me called Coraline." Cherry replied.

"Nice." Patrick said.

Cherry sat on the couch, waiting for Atticus to come down.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Atticus came to her with lipstick kiss stains and dog drool all over his face. "Everyone wanted to say goodbye."

"And the lipstick stains are from your mom I take it." Cherry smirked.

Atticus then wiped his face with a small glare. "Yeah... Whatcha reading?"

"I think you'd like it," Cherry replied. "It's Coraline, this girl moves into a new house and discovers this new world which is everything she dreams it would be."

"But let me guess, it soon starts gets scary for her, right?" Atticus asked.

"So far," Cherry replied. "This Other Mother character is freaking me out."

"Anyways, should we get to Mo and pick her up?" Atticus asked.

"Sure, hang on..." Cherry said before she finished the page she was on and then bookmarked it. "Okay, let's go."

They then went off to go see Mo.

"Momo! Momo!" Junior beamed as he came to see his big sister. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"What?" Mo smiled to her little brother since he was excited.

"My teacher says I can go on ahead to second grade!" Junior smiled back.

"That's great!" Mo smiled.

Elizabeth and James are very proud of their kids. Junior would be skipping first grade and going into second while Mo was going to be in Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

"Okay, I'm ready." Mo said.

"I'll miss you, Momo..." Junior pouted as he hugged his big sister.

"Aw, JJ," Mo frowned as she hugged him back. "I'll miss you too."

"The dogs will miss you too." Junior frowned.

Mo wiped her eyes as this was a very bittersweet moment. After her goodbyes to her biological siblings and adoptive parents and pets, Mo was ready to go.

"Ready to go?" Atticus asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah..." Mo sighed. "Saddest goodbye ever though."

"I know the feeling." Atticus said.

The trio soon walked off to get going. A limo soon pulled up for the three of them. Skippy was the driver and he tipped his hat to them. The trio soon went into the back of the limo and soon they were off. Atticus held Mo in his arm and Cherry fell asleep along the way. The drive there was long and where it was quiet... Almost too quiet.

"You okay up there, Skippy?" Atticus asked as he pushed the button to see their driver.

Skippy nodded.

"Oh, wait, right, you still don't have your voice back." Atticus said.

Skippy quietly sighed and then turned on the radio and smiled as he put on polka music.

The drive there was long, but they finally made it to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Skippy yawned as he looked tired of driving all day, but he soon saw the school and tried to tell everyone they were there, but they were asleep, he soon magicked up an air horn and blasted it to wake them up.

"WAKE UP, NEWBIES!" Cherry suddenly yelled out once she woke up.

"We're already up." Mo said.

"Except for maybe Cherry." Atticus chuckled.

Cherry scratched the inside of her ear. Skippy got the door for them and showed them the special school they only heard about in legends or rumors.

"Whoa." Atticus smiled.

"It's so big!" Mo was amazed.

"Yeah, it is..." Cherry agreed as she followed after them.

Skippy was hoping that the mansion's security system wasn't on. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo smiled as they went to explore the school up close for themselves while Skippy nervously followed behind. He began to bite his nails nervously as they were almost at the front doors. Cherry touched the front door so they could get inside while Skippy looked scared to death. Luckily for him, when she opened the doors, no alarms went off. Skippy breathed in relief. Everyone went through and Skippy followed after them.

"Huh, I thought someone would have come to greet us." Mo said.

Skippy looked around.

"Where is everyone?" Cherry pondered.

Skippy soon whistled a tune like he was looking for a lost dog.

"Skippy, what are you doing?" Cherry asked.

"I think he's trying to look for someone." Atticus guessed since Skippy couldn't talk.

Skippy nodded before a wolf came over and started to lick him. He then giggled as he was quite ticklish.

"Okay, that is the very first wolf I've seen that's inside a house." Mo said.

Skippy giggled as he enjoyed the wolf as it licked him. Cherry came toward the wolf and reached out to pet it. The wolf soon changed into a girl.

"Whoa!" Cherry jumped back in surprise.

"H-Hello, there..." The girl smiled, she seemed a little shy and quiet. "You must be the new students."

"Uh, yeah." Atticus said.

"My name's Rahne," The girl replied. "Rahne Sinclair."

"Nice to meet ya, my name's Atticus Fudo the girl to my left is my best friend, Cherry Butler and the beautiful girl to my right is my girlfriend, Monique Brown, but we just call her Mo." Atticus introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," Rahne replied. "Oh, your girlfriend is very pretty."

"Aw, come on, not I'm not..." Mo smiled back sheepishly. "My mother is pretty."

"So, I guess you'll be giving us a tour of the place, right?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yes, of course," Rahne smiled. "Come right this way if you please."

Everyone soon followed after Rahne.

"Hello, and welcome to Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Rahne began.

"We've heard legends about this place." Mo smiled.

"Oh, yes, but it's a lot more fun to see up close, isn't it?" Rahne smiled back.

"You can say that again." Atticus nodded.

"So, what can we do here?" Mo asked.

"Oh, all sorts of things," Rahne smiled. "You'll mostly be learning how to master your skills... What can you all do anyway?" she then asked curiously as they seemed 'normal' compared to the others.

"Oh, please, do." Rahne insisted.

Atticus showed his wiccan powers, Cherry showed her vampire fangs and how she could alternate reality with her dream-bending, and Mo showed her specialty with the vines.

"Fascinating." Rahne noted.

Atticus soon showed his other powers such as super-strength,-super speed, ability to fly and the rest. Skippy took off his hat as a sign of respect.

"Amazing." Rahne said.

"Thanks, I guess your skill is to turn into a wolf." Cherry replied.

"You guessed it." Rahne smiled.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo soon followed Rahne as she showed them all around so they would feel a lot more at home.

They were shown to many rooms and the vehicles. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo looked all around and smiled to each other as this seemed to be quite great.

"I hope you guys like it here." Rahne said along the tour.

"I'm sure we will and I can't wait to have my first experience in the danger room." Atticus said.

Rahne smiled as she let them go to their rooms to unpack.

"I can't believe I'm finally here," Atticus smiled as he looked all around him. "With the reality combined with all that I've imagined, is sure to make this the best day ever!"

The three of them soon unpacked their things. Cherry soon took out a framed photograph of her parents before sighing as she rested it on the nightstand by her bed as she continued to unpack. She already felt homesick. Atticus and Mo were in the same boat. Rahne soon went to let everyone else know their guests were here and she went off to send Skippy back home. Skippy turned away and bawled as he felt emotional for the teenagers as he went off back home. Once they were unpacked, they saw their uniforms on their beds.

"Hmm..." Mo hummed as she picked up the uniform, she didn't like it at first until she looked in the mirror and pressed the fabric against her with a thoughtful smile. "Oh...!"

"Cool." Atticus smiled at how he looked in his uniform.

"Eh, it's okay." Cherry shrugged at the uniform she was given.

They soon left their rooms to go and meet everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Atticus was very excited to meet Wolverine up close as well as the others, but mostly him as he could feel a bond with him.

"I wonder where they could be?" Mo said.

"Hi, you seem mysterious." A ginger-haired girl noticed Cherry.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess you could say that..." Cherry looked to her. "Who wants to know?"

"Name's Raven Darkhölme," The girl replied before her eyes glowed slightly. "You might know me better as Mystique."

"Uh, nice to meet you." Cherry said.

"That quiet friend of yours seems cute for an old guy." Raven said.

"Yeah, kind of..." Cherry muttered as Skippy resembled a celebrity she had a not-so secret crush on. "So, what's your power/ability?"

"I can shape-shift into anyone." Raven replied.

"Cool," Cherry said before noticing Raven wasn't wearing an X-Men uniform. "Uh, why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"I'm a bit different." Raven replied.

"Heh... Same here..." Cherry commented. "I'm rather nonconformist myself." She soon joined up with Atticus and Mo to a room while Raven joined her from behind with an evil smirk.

"Hey, Cherry made a new friend, that's so cute~" Atticus teased.

"Shut up, Nancy Boy." Cherry glanced.

The three of them soon went into the room. A boy with dark brown hair appeared to be with some other boys.

"Logan, we got company." One boy said to him which made him turn around to see the company.

"Uh, hi." Mo greeted.

"You must be the new kids," Logan greeted. "I'm Logan... You might know me better as..." he then bent down and slashed his claws for them which made them jump back in slight startle. "WOLVERINE!"

"Yep, we sure do." Atticus nodded.

"I think I like you," Logan smirked. "You seem big and strong. You supposed to be the Hulk?"

"No," Atticus chuckled. "I like to think of myself as a Super Boy if you know what I mean."

"You're that kid who hangs around Superman sometimes?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Yep," Atticus smiled. "He's my mentor."

"I see," Logan smiled back. "Maybe you'd like to practice with me."

"Aw, I wouldn't wanna make you feel bad." Atticus teased.

"Oh, trust me," Logan smirked. "I think I'll manage."

"All right, if you say so," Atticus chuckled before looking to the other boys. "And who are you guys?"

Most of the boys became only one boy.

"Ooh, good one." Mo smiled as she applauded that.

"Thanks," The boy said. "I'm James Madrox, my codename is Multiple."

"Nice to meet you, James," Atticus chuckled. "Totally had us going there."

"Yeah, you really did." Cherry agreed.

"Are these the new students?" A white-haired woman soon appeared.

"Yep." Logan nodded.

"You're Storm." Mo smiled at the woman.

"That's me," Storm replied. "Nice to meet you all."

"You seem nice in person." Atticus commented.

"Oh, I am a very nice woman, I just hate people who don't like mutants." Storm replied.

Cherry soon noticed Raven wasn't in the room with them. "Huh?" She asked herself. "Where's Raven?"

"Where did you last see her?" Storm asked.

"She said she could transform into other forms, but she just disappeared, and she said she goes by the name Mystique..." Cherry replied in confusion.

This caused for everyone, but her, to become wide-eyed.

"Mystique's in the mansion?!" James asked out of panic.

"Um... Yes?" Cherry replied. "Is that a problem?"

"She's our enemy!" Storm told her.

"Uh, I'm sorry!" Cherry replied. "I thought she was one of you guys! She was just so nice to me!"

"Well, we've met an evil person AKA Changeling that would act nice when she really wasn't." Mo said.

"Did you say a Changeling?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, we regularly visit Equestria," Atticus explained. "Anyway, Cherry, how could you?!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know The X-Men as well as you do!" Cherry replied, feeling incredibly bad about herself now.

"But why would she need to sneak into the mansion?" Mo asked.

Cherry shrugged as she wasn't too sure.

"We better have a look out and warn Professor X." Storm suggested.

"Agreed." The students nodded.

Excuse me." Storm said before going to see Professor X himself.

Cherry looked really hurt. "Did I really mess everything up by befriending Mystique?" she then asked Atticus and Mo.

Atticus soon whispered to her everything about Mystique and what group of mutants she's from. Cherry sighed as she felt so stupid right now.

"Professor Xavier, our new students are here, but unfortunately, so is Mystique," Storm informed the man in charge of the school. "Should we send someone to handle her?" 

"Mystique is here, but how?" Xavier asked with his back turned to her so far.

"We're not sure, sir, but the one called Cherry acquainted with her." Storm replied.

Xavier soon turned around and came around the desk on his wheelchair.

"Would you like to see this Cherry?" Storm asked him.

Xavier was about to say something when an alarm went off, informing them someone was trying to hack into Cerebro.

"I SWEAR, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"' Cherry cried out.

"Cherry, it's okay, you didn't know!" Atticus told her.

"Mystique must be trying to hack into Cerebro to get the information on how to find new mutants." Xavier said.

"What should we do, sir?" Storm asked her superior. 

"We must stop Mystique." Xavier said.

"Of course..." Storm agreed.

"I know our students have joined us, but they must help us." Xavier then said. 

"And we will." Atticus said.

"I trust you all very much, even if one of you made a mistake, but you'll need some new aliases if you wish to become my X-Men." Xavier replied. 

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo got into their uniforms and soon came back out to meet the other X-Men against Mystique. 

Mystique was now having a hard time trying to hack into the Cerebro as the system had been upgraded. Everyone became their X-Men forms as they went after the blue woman.

"Dang it..." Mystique frowned as she had difficulties. 

"Stop right there, Mystique!" Mo glared.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Mystique glared back. 

Mo soon made vines appear in a threatening way. Atticus stomped on the floor to make a crack in it. Mystique soon stopped what she was doing started to make a run for it. Cherry deeply concentrated with made her fangs pop out and a white tiger snarled as he cornered Mystique. 

'This seems too easy.' Atticus thought to himself.

"You betrayed me after just meeting me!" Cherry sneered to Mystique.

"Or are you as good as you claim to me?" Mystique smirked. 

"Say what?" Cherry asked.

Mystique chuckled to her. "How good are you?"

"Better than you'd ever be!" Cherry snarled. 

'Is she trying to make Cherry lose her concentration?' Mo thought to herself.

"Are you really now?" Mystique mocked Cherry.

"Yes, I am GOOD!" Cherry's eyes flashed red briefly. 

"That's not good." Mo said.

Mystique smirked to this. "You could kill someone if you aren't careful."

"No, I wouldn't..." Cherry's voice grew soft, she seemed to shrink out of low self-esteem. 

"Cherry, you're shrinking." Mo said.

"You're nothing but a mere insect, not even an insect, you're merely a worm," Mystique teased Cherry. "A scurvy little worm..."

Cherry soon became the size of a worm before she screamed and began to run away. 

"Did she just scare Cherry?" Atticus asked Mo.

"Seems more like low self-esteem..." Mo commented. "Does Cherry have self-confidence problems?" she then asked her boyfriend as he knew her longer than she had. 

"Not that I know of." Atticus said.

"Why is this so difficult?!" Mystique growled as she tried to break in. 

"Forget it, Mystique!" Atticus glared.

"Would you do it for... ME?!" Mystique asked before she smirked and turned into a human version of King Sombra. She soon saw I looked unimpressed with her choice of form and knew that she should just escape while she had the chance.

"We'll get you!" Atticus snarled before using super-speed in an attempt to catch up with her, unfortunately, she had gotten away with Sombra's magic, making him stop and sigh. "She got away.... I don't know how, but she got away." 

"We'll get her next time." Mo assured him.

"I guess..." Atticus sighed. 

"You did fine for your first time, lad," Xavier comforted him. "Nobody's perfect on their first try." 

Cherry was soon seen in Storm's hands.

Aticus came over to Cherry in concern. "You okay?"

"My poor little self-esteem..." Cherry sniffled. 

"Don't blame yourself, Mystique just got to you." Mo said.

"But she's right," Cherry sighed. "I'm a vampire, who ever heard of a good vampire? They suck blood." 

"You can be the first good vampire." Atticus said.

"Yeah, good luck with that..." Cherry sighed. "Oh, Storm, please just squish me in your hands." 

"No, we know that you can be good." Storm said.

"No, it's fine, really." Cherry replied. She soon saw that Storm was serious.

"Why don't you take a bath?" Storm suggested. "That always calms me down." 

"A bath sounds nice." Cherry said.


	3. Chapter 3

Atticus made a tiny bath for Cherry since she was still small and let her go into it.

Cherry smiled as she enjoyed the bubbles and looked a lot like Ariel when she first took a bath on land. "Ahhh..." she smiled. "This is the life."

Atticus smiled back as Cherry was feeling better already, and where she returned to normal size. Cherry looked around and covered herself as she was naked.

"Gross!" Atticus threw a towel on her. 

"Thanks." Cherry muffled.

Atticus then made the bath bigger and allowed Cherry to bathe in peace. 

After a nice, long bath, Cherry was calm. Cherry was soon in a robe and was on her way back to her room as she gently dripped water in her path. After drying off and getting back in her uniform, she came back to the room.

"Feel better?" Storm asked.

"I guess so," Cherry replied. "I'm really sorry about letting Mystique in like this, I feel so stupid." 

"No, it's okay," Storm assured her. "She can be deceiving."

"Don't beat yourself up, Cherry, everybody makes mistakes." Mo added.

"It's quite fine, dear," Xavier helped. "You couldn't have known."

Later on, they were starting their class. The three of course sat together, Atticus sat in between the girls so that way they could both sit next to him. Most of the students in the class were boys and most of them were girls. Cherry yawned and stretched in her seat, she then decided to read Coraline until class would start. 

"So, who's the teacher?" Mo asked.

"Uh..." Atticus hummed as he took out a paper given to him. "Cyclops."

"Does he have one eye?" Cherry asked as she looked up from her book.

"Cherry, that class that Cyclops is teaching is this one." Mo said.

"I know..." Cherry replied as she looked more at her book, luckily she got to finish the chapter before their teacher would come in.

"Sorry, I'm late, students, but Professor X had a meeting about Mystique," Cyclops said as he came into the classroom. "And I understand we have some new faces in the room."

'Whoa, he looks much more handsome in person than in the comic books.' Mo thought to herself.

Cherry seemed to have the same thoughts, but tried not to make a big deal out of it even if her cheeks flushed a bright pink color.

"Atticus Fudo, Monique Brown, and Cherry Butler." Cyclops checked the sheet.

The three raised their hands when their names were called so everyone would know who they were.

'Okay, just stay calm, Mo, stay calm.' Mo thought to herself.

"It's always nice to have some lovely young men and ladies join our school." Cyclops smiled which made Cherry fall out of her seat. It was just like the girls with Aqualad and even Raven from The Teen Titans was a victim.

"Well, that was a hard fall." Cherry groaned.

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Eh... I could be worse, I guess..." Cherry replied.

"Here, let me help you up." Cyclops held out his hand for hers.

"Thanks." Cherry said as she accepted his hand.

Mo looked slightly jealous, but tried to keep quiet. She did have a boyfriend after all. Cherry soon stood back up and blushed in Cyclops's gaze. She soon got into her seat without falling.

"Try not to fall next time." Atticus teased.

"Shut up, Fudo." Cherry mumbled.

Cyclops soon got back to the front of the class. "Anyway, welcome to our new students," he then said. "I'm trust the rest of you will make them feel welcome."

"Yes, Cyclops." The other students replied.

'I wonder what we'll be doing today in class?' James thought to himself.

"As a little treat today, I thought our new students could demonstrate to us of what they're made of." Cyclops smiled.

"Oh, no..." Cherry sunk under the desk as she felt she wasn't very good at her abilities.

"So, does this mean we're going to the Danger Room or outside?" James asked.

"We'll go outside for right now, I'd like to test this like I did with you all." Cyclops smiled.

"Oh, boy!" Logan chuckled. "Field trip!"

"Wahoo!" The students cheered.

The students soon moved outside with Cyclops.

"I think I'm gonna like that kid." A big and tough guy pointed toward Atticus.

"He does seem to be up to your speed, Beast." Rahne had to agree.

"It sure seems that way." Beast said.

"All right, it says here you have many different abilities," Cyclops said to Atticus. "How much do you lift?"

"About 500,000 tons." Atticus said.

"That's quite a lot." Cyclops admired.

"Thanks." Atticus said.

"Can we be sure you're telling the truth?" Hank joked.

"Wanna bet, Beast?" Atticus smirked.

"Oh, this should be good." Hank smirked back.

Cyclops gave Atticus some weights and they were no match for him and he even attempted to lift the school.

"Whoa, he wasn't kidding." A blonde boy said.

Atticus lay down on the ground.

"Dog pile!" Cherry called out and they all tackled on top of Atticus.

Atticus then did push-ups with everyone on his back.

"This is fun." A black-haired girl with brown skin smiled.

"You okay down there, Atticus?" Cyclops chuckled.

"Just fine." Atticus replied, he began to sweat though as he had been pushing-up for a while now.

After a while longer, Atticus soon felt more students on his back only for them to be copies of James.

"Okay, who else is up there?" Atticus asked.

"Hiiii!" James and his copies smiled and waved innocently.

Atticus soon crashed as he as that was now enough for him. Everyone else soon got off of his back.

"Well, that was fun." Atticus smiled to the others as he wasn't hurt.

"Whoa, you're not even hurt." A second blonde boy said.

"Could I have some water?" Atticus asked.

Cyclops gave him a cup of water.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled before drinking it.

"You weren't kidding about that strength of yours." The first blonde boy said.

"Told ya..." Atticus smiled innocently.

"So, who's next?" The first blonde boy asked Cyclops.

"All right, Monique, why don't you show us what you're capable of?" Cyclops smiled to Mo.

"S-Sure thing, Cyclops." Mo smiled bashfully as she went to take her turn.

Cyclops smiled back in encouragement as she went to take her turn. Mo tried to concentrate and a tulip popped up out of the ground.

"That's it?" Logan asked. "She makes flowers?"

Mo soon made many other plants appear as well as made a vines, telling them her power wasn't just making flowers, but was making and controlling that could grow from the ground.

"Whoa!" Logan yelped. 

"Nice plants, Monique," Cyclops smiled. "You remind me of Toph from the legends of the elemental-benders."

"Only she could make the ground move." Mo replied.

"Okay, next is Cherry." Cyclops said.

Cherry gulped slightly and walked over as it was her turn.

"Let's see what you're made of." Cyclops smiled to her.

Cherry soon took a deep breath before concentrating to make Kimba appear. She soon opened her eyes after she heard a snarl. The white tiger nuzzled up against Cherry's face. Cherry soon looked softly toward him and stroked his face back.

"Cool." Rahne smiled.

"Oh, this old thing? It's nothing..." Cherry replied. "Just something to keep me safe during bad dreams when I lived in an orphanage."

"I just make sure she stays safe." Kimba smiled.

The students and the teachers were surprised to hear Kimba talk.

"He can talk?" Cyclops asked.

"Yes," Cherry replied. "And he's my special dream buddy."

Kimba smiled bashfully to this.

"So, your powers are dream based?" Logan asked.

"Most of them," Cherry replied. "Sometimes my dreams have special meanings and I get special items from them that I might need during adventures, I can also visit the dreams of others."

"Yep, and she's learning the best she can from Princess Luna." Mo smiled.

"I thought Princess Luna was just a legend..." Rahne said. "You guys really are extraordinary."

"We've been on many adventures," Atticus said. "One of which is how I got my god-like strength."

"That's also how you met me, Atticus." Mo wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile about the mention of their adventures.

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

"I used to live in a Junkyard." Mo told the others.

"A Junkyard?!" The students gasped.

"Yeah, my dog Angel and I had issues with foster homes, so we just gave up and ran away together," Mo replied. "That was, until we met the Brown family."

"On my mother's side..." Cherry added, mentioning that the Brown family was also hers biologically which made Mo her cousin through adoption.

"Very interesting." Hank said.

"We're quite a team, the three of us," Atticus smiled. "So, what do you think, sir?"

"You are all very amazing and I can see why Professor Xavier chose you all." Cyclops smiled back.

'This is the best day ever.' Mo thought to herself with a smile.

"Cherry, Monique, Atticus," Cyclops smiled back. "Welcome to the X-Men."

"Thanks, Cyclops." Atticus smiled.

"Anytime," Cyclops smiled back. "Now, let's get inside so you can get to know everybody."

"Okay." Mo said.

They all soon came back into the school together.


	4. Chapter 4

"You were awesome, man." Logan smiled to Atticus in a brotherly sort of way.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled back.

"I just hope I don't have to do algebra..." Cherry groaned since this was a school and all.

"Who knows?" Mo shrugged.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo were soon introduced to their fellow X-Men students, and where they were all nice to them. Cherry had a small smile as she found friends in most of the girls. One of which was Rogue.

"So, should I call you Marie or Rogue?" Cherry asked her.

"Either name will do." Marie said.

"I'll think it over." Cherry replied.

The two soon smiled to each other as they were the fastest made friends in the group so far, and where they weren't the only ones becoming fast friends. 

"So, you don't think my claws can cut you?" Logan asked Atticus. "Shall we test that?"

"Oh, Logan, don't, you might hurt him." Rahne frowned.

"No, no, it's okay, Rahne," Atticus assured her before smirking at Logan. "Bring it on."

"Okay, you asked for this." Logan smirked back before grunting as he flashed his Wolverine claws.

Atticus soon stood still with a smirk and his arms crossed. Logan yelled out and soon slashed against Atticus. Rahne covered her eyes as this was rather graphic, but she only heard the claws being dented. She uncovered her eyes to see what had happened.

"Oops, sorry, Logan." Atticus said as the claws were dented.

"Whoa, your body must be indestructible if my claws got dented just by slashing you." Logan said.

"Let me fix those for you," Atticus offered. "I know a good fixing spell."

"Can't you just straighten them out without magic?" Rahne asked.

"Well... Okay... Hang on a sec." Atticus stuck his tongue out as he bent against the claws to straighten them out, and where for him, it was quite easy. 

Logan checked out his claws and smiled to Atticus in thanks. Atticus smiled back.

Mo was with one of the mutants named Kitty. "So, Kitty, what can you do?" she asked the brown-haired girl.

"I can phase through objects." Kitty informed.

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"So, Mo, can I asked you something?" Kitty asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Mo asked.

"Well, there's this guy I like, but he's a member of Brotherhood," Kitty said. "And where I know that he's a good guy and can some times use his earthquake powers for the wrong reasons... So, I wanted to know if I should give him a chance and date him or not."

"Did you say Brother Blood...?" Mo repeated.

"No, Brotherhood, but who doesn't know him?" Kitty replied.

"I've only heard of them, but I don't want to meet them," Mo replied about the Brotherhood. "Now, for this guy you're talking about, what's his name?"

"His name is Lance." Kitty said.

"Lance..." Mo repeated. 

"Not sure if you know him, do you?" Kitty replied.

"Hmm... I think I might known him when I was younger." Mo said.

"Really?" Kitty asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and I remember when he would get angry, the Earth would start shaking." Mo said.

"Um, did you know him when you lived in that Junkyard with your dog?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, I met him once when I was stealing food." Mo said.

Flashback...

"I'm starving..." Mo held her stomach. She began to sneak around and started to look for food to steal and eat. She saw that a baker who was about to close up shop.

Mo then dashed inside quickly as she could as the door was about to lock on the outside and the baker left his shop. She then looked around and followed the scent of food. "Almost there." Mo whispered as she reached for a loaf of bread.

Something was changing however in the atmosphere. She soon saw the baker looking at her with a glare.

"Heh..." Mo smiled sheepishly. "Spare a bite to eat for a hungry orphan, would you, sir?"

"Get a job, you brat!" The baker glared as he took out his broom to chase her out with. 

Mo soon panicked as she grabbed a loaf of bread and ran for her life.

"Get back here, brat!" The baker growled.

Mo kept running from the bread, she then shoved down a drawer to stall the baker. "All this for a loaf of bread?!" she called out as she ran for her life. She soon tripped over a rock.

The baker growled as he was going to teach Mo a lesson for stealing. Mo soon gulped as she embraced for any pain.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" A brown-haired boy glared.

The baker soon glared back at him. "Or what?" 

"Or else this." The brown-haired boy glared as he tightened his hands into fists and where the earth started to shake.

"What the?!" Mo's eyes widened.

The baker grunted and yelped as he fell from the shaking. 

"Now leave her alone!" The brown-haired boy glared.

The baker soon yelped and ran out of his shop in total and complete fear.

"You... You helped me..." Mo smiled to the boy. 

"Yeah, well, I saw you needed help." The brown-haired boy said, acting cool.

Mo smiled back as she picked up the bread and walked with him.

 

"Wow, your family must be hungry if you're willing to steal." The brown-haired boy said to Mo. 

"I don't have a family." Mo frowned.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." The boy frowned back. "I didn't mean to make you unhappy."

"It's okay..." Mo sighed. "Just the sad truth." 

"So, then, where do you live?" The boy asked.

"We're here." Mo said once she finished walking.

"You live in an alley?" The boy asked, slightly horrified.

Mo nodded before she then whistled and patted her lap. "Angel, come here, girl!"

Angel soon came out of a trashcan as she could only find a fish bone and smiled as she came toward her human. 

"I got us food." Mo smiled.

Angel smiled back as she scurried toward her human.

"It's bread." Mo showed her puppy. 

Angel was happy to hear this. Mo broke the bread into two pieces and put one half on the ground for Angel while she ate the other in her hands. The two then began to eat together. 

"By the way, I'm Mo and this is Angel." Mo told the brown-haired boy. 

"Name's Lance." The boy introduced like a cool kid.

"Hi, Lance." Mo smiled.

Angel sniffed Lance to see if he was good or bad. 

"Don't worry, he's friendly." Mo smiled.

Angel then smiled to Lance with Mo.

 

"And that's what happened..." Mo soon concluded to Kitty. 

"Sounds like you two really hit it off as friends." Kitty said.

"Yeah, we did," Mo smiled. "I never met a guy so nice to street folk before." 

"That was until you met Atticus, right?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, indeedy," Mo smiled proudly as she considered meeting Atticus the best moment of her young life. "So, anyway, if you really do like Lance, then go out on a date with him."

"Oh! Um... Do you think he would let me?" Kitty blushed.

"Has done anything to impress you or make you laugh?" Mo asked.

"Sometimes, he seems to try to act really cool which makes some other girls scoff..." Kitty replied.

"Well, then that means no other girl will be after him." Mo said.

"Heh... Good point..." Kitty blushed. "Wish me luck then."

"I don't think you need it." Mo smiled.

Everything seemed to go rather well for them.

"Nothing could ruin this for us." Atticus smiled.

"Except for maybe me..." Cherry sighed to herself. "I should run away from this terrible place, Drell must've sent me here as a joke..." she then looked around and decided to repack her things and run away from the academy.

"No way, Cherry; I know that Drell sent all three of us here for a reason." Mo said.

"I'm just gonna go," Cherry replied. "I'll see you guys back home."

Atticus zipped and suddenly Cherry was stuck.

"Did you just boot my feet?!" Cherry asked.

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

"Why?" Cherry asked.

"Because we need you." Mo replied.

"Besides, it's just the first day." Atticus added.

"The first day is always rough," Mo put her arm around Cherry. "You'll be fine."

Cherry frowned and sulked. "Fine, I'll stay." She then pouted.

"Now, smile..." Atticus smiled.

Cherry glared. Atticus soon smiled and he then put his fingertips in the corners of her mouth and moved them up.

"Oh, come on..." Cherry muffled.

"Smile, it's good for you!" Atticus smiled.

"Atticus, if you weren't my friend, I would kill you." Cherry threatened.

"I know." Atticus smirked.

Cherry rubbed her cheeks.

Later that night...

Cherry read her book until a knock came at the door. "Come in!"

Rahne came inside to see her. "Excuse me, Cherry, but dinner is ready if you're hungry."

"Oh, thanks, Rahne," Cherry replied. She soon got out of her room. "Coraline, I wish I could find a dream come true world like you... Only you get buttons sewn into your eyes..." She then sighed on the way out of her room.

Everyone was soon at the dining table.

"Holy, Toledo, look at all this food!" Mo gasped.

"Oh, boy, steak." Atticus smiled.

"This is like a buffet!" Cherry said.

"Oh, Cherry...?~" Atticus called and took out a certain plate of seafood.

"Shrimp!" Cherry exclaimed as she took the plate from him.

"Yeah, I thought that might interest you." Atticus said.

Cherry gobbled at the seafood as she seemed to forget everything.

"Now, Cherry, no hard feelings about earlier with you and Mystique, eh?" Atticus smiled.

"Who's Mystique?" Cherry asked while she stuffed her face with her favorite food.

"Looks like the food worked." Mo said.

"The best way to Cherry's heart is through her stomach." Atticus advised.

"I thought it was 'The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach'?" Mo smirked.

"Well, Cherry's kinda like a guy," Atticus shrugged until his eyes widened. "Oh, wow, that was a stupid thing to say."

"Yes, it was." Mo nodded.

Atticus and Mo then sat together while Cherry sat across from them with her shrimp.

Atticus cut his steak and began to eat it. "Ah... It's okay, but not like my mother's..." he then sighed.

Mo soon had a plate of salad.

There were mostly vegetables in it with almost no meat.

"You like your veggies, huh?" Atticus smiled to his girlfriend.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised." Atticus shrugged as he ate his steak.

After a good dinner, it was smooth sailing from there. Cherry held her stomach as she looked very full, but satisfied as they left the dining room. Atticus felt the same way.

"That broccoli was a nice touch to my salad," Mo smiled. "Atticus, do you like tomatoes?"

"Not so much." Atticus said.

"Hmm... How about carrots?" Mo asked.

"Why are you talking about vegetables?" Cherry asked back.

"I wanna plant a vegetable garden just for us." Mo smiled.

"I'm good with carrots." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, carrots are good, as long as they're glazed with honey..." Cherry nearly drooled.

"That's not healthy." Mo said.

"Who cares if it's healthy?" Cherry smirked. "It's delicious. The only good thing about bees."

"Well, healthy food is good for you." Mo said.

"I know, but I'll be fine..." Cherry shrugged. "Besides, I eat seafood and that's good for you too, Miss Vegan."

"Fair point." Mo said.

Suddenly, a bee buzzed and came in.

"Augh! A bee! Kill it!" Cherry yelped.

"Have you learned nothing from a bug's life?" Atticus scoffed to her before smiling softly to the bee. "Hello, Busy Bee, you're probably looking for pollen."

The bee nodded as its answer. 

"Come here with me, I'll get you a flower." Atticus said as he cupped the bee in his hands. "Ooh, don't sting me..." he then warned.

"I hate bees..." Cherry shivered. "I've never been stung by a bee and I don't plan to."

"Ooh, scary bee!" Atticus teased. He soon brought the bee out to a flower. "Here you go, bee." he then opened his hands.

The bee buzzed and went to the flower to collect pollen. After that, he left the bee to go back inside. He then buzzed in Cherry's ear.

"WAH!" Cherry yelped and punched him in the nose before wincing in pain. "Augh, it's like an iron wall!"

"Why, thank you." Atticus smirked.

"Cherry, you sure like to fight, maybe you should learn how." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Cherry said.

"This is great!" Atticus smiled. "Cherry, you can learn how to fight?"

"I use words," Cherry smirked. "My wit is as sharp as my tongue."

Atticus rolled his eyes.

Cherry soon yawned. "Man, I'm full... I guess I'll go to bed." She soon went to bed.

Atticus and Mo waved her off and they then looked to each other with smiles.

"Wanna have some fun?" Atticus smirked at Mo.

"Atticus Fudo, are you asking me what I think you're asking me?~" Mo smirked back.

"Why, yes, I am, Future Mrs. Fudo." Atticus smirked.

Mo giggled to this as they went off together, and where this, reminded her of her engagement right.


	5. Chapter 5

The two went into Atticus's room together.

"So, did you tell them about our engagement before packing?" Atticus asked, referring to before they had arrived to the mansion.

"My parents?" Mo replied.

"Not just them, but your brothers, and sister too, and as well as the old bat." Atticus said.

"Well... Umm..." Mo stammered.'

"You haven't told them?" Atticus asked.

"Everyone knows except for James..." Mo explained. "Also, Aunt Sarah's mad at me." 

"Why's that?" Atticus asked.

"She thinks I'm throwing my life away and I would be better off with someone else," Mo frowned. "She thinks it's too soon." 

"Wow." Atticus said.

"I never did like Aunt Sarah much..." Mo frowned. "Lady told me about when after JJ was born, she tried to put a muzzle on her and it made her run away from home."

"Cherry told me that after the Fourth of July." Atticus said.

"She still calls you August..." Mo rolled her emerald eyes.

"I know." Atticus groaned.

They soon came into Atticus's room for privacy to talk before doing what they wanted to do alone together.

"If we had kids, what would we name them?" Mo wondered.

"I really like the name Akito..." Atticus smiled.

"And if we have a girl, I think we should name her Estelle." Mo smiled.

"That is a nice name..." Atticus agreed. "Estelle Fudo."

"You don't wanna take my last name?" Mo smirked.

"Oh! Uh..." Atticus stammered.

"I'm just kidding, I've always loved your last name," Mo giggled. "It's fun to say."

This caused Atticus to sigh out of relief.

Mo chuckled and the sighed before she bit her lip toward him and quietly cooed.

Atticus tilted his head at her. "So... Now what?"

"I feel cold~..." Mo replied shyly. "Keep me warm?"

"Sure." Atticus replied.

The two soon went under the covers together.

"This bed is surprisingly spacious..." Mo commented before looking to Atticus. "You're so toasty."

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

Mo reached up and untied her bandanna and let her light brunette hair drop to her shoulders.

"Ready?" Atticus asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Mo nodded.

The two of them soon had sex. Cherry walked by and heard slight grunting and moans and there was a tie on Atticus's doorknob which was a common dormitory sign of 'Do Not Disturb'.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Cherry said.

Mo even cried out.

"Too much fun!" Cherry's eyes widened as she quickly rushed away from the door.

This was heard out almost through the whole night. Cherry lay wide-eyed in her bed as she could hear Atticus's bed creaking. Soon enough, the noise stopped. 

"Ah... Peace and quiet..." Cherry smiled before glaring at nowhere, shaking her fist. "YA HEAR THAT, DRELL?!" she then yawned and turned over to get some sleep. Luckily, he didn't appear to ruin her night. 

Mo soon made a loud squealing noise and blushed after she and Atticus finished. "Wow... My first..." she whispered.

"I'm honored." Atticus chuckled sheepishly.

"Mind keeping it down?" A familiar voice asked with a groan.

"Patch?" Atticus asked.

"I thought he was back home?" Mo asked.

They soon looked and saw him under the bed.

"Hi, guys." Patch smiled sheepishly. 

"How did I not see this coming?" Atticus face-palmed. "How did you get here?"

"How do you think?" Patch smiled innocently, then realized something. "Uh... Why are you guys naked?"

"Uh...." Atticus and Mo blushed.

Patch raised an eyebrow at them.

"Say, Patch, what're you doing in Xavier's school?" Atticus folded his arms, changing the subject.

"I snuck in through your bag." Patch said.

"Of course you did..." Atticus sighed. "Patch, I promise, we're okay."

"Then why are you two naked?" Patch asked. "And why is your hair messed up?"

"We're fine..." Atticus blushed.

"I also heard Mo screaming." Patch then said.

"Uh, I thought I saw a spider..." Mo said sheepishly.

"Really?" Patch asked.

"Yeah..." Atticus and Mo blushed together.

Patch soon hard an idea why they were blushing. "Oh, my gosh... Did you guys just...?"

"Now, Patch, we can talk about this..." Atticus said nervously.

"Oh, my gosh, you guys did do it!" Patch smiled.

"Did what?" Atticus and Mo grinned sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Patch smiled.

"Patch, you're a puppy, what do you know?" Mo asked.

"I know that you two did sex." Patch said.

"Patch!" Atticus and Mo blushed even more.

"Your facial expressions just confirms that I'm right." Patch smirked.

Atticus and Mo sighed as they couldn't keep this secret.

"Shouldn't you guys wait until you're married?" Patch asked.

"Um... Well... Patch, remember the prom?" Atticus asked. "I sorta proposed to Mo that night." 

"And I said yes." Mo added.

"Ohh." Patch smiled.

"So, yeah, we did it..." Atticus sighed. "Don't tell anyone though, this is kinda private."

"My lips are sealed, but your hair might be a giveaway." Patch said.

"Aw, don't worry about that." Mo said as she fluffed her hair to make it less wild and in the air.

Atticus soon fixed his hair.

"Guys, speaking of love..." Patch shuffled his paw. "Do you think Colette would want to have my puppies?"

"Patch, we don't think that, we know that," Mo smiled. "She's obviously crazy about you."

"So true." Atticus nodded.

"I guess you're right..." Patch blushed. "She also sings better than that Singing Stray girl Dixie."

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"Dixie was that one dog who sang at the fair, right?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah," Patch replied. "She said she was the star and all."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry I snuck over, Atticus, I just couldn't bare to imagine to be without you..." Patch pouted. "You are my best human friend after all."

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Patch smiled back to them. "Uh, should I let you guys be alone?"

"We're done, Patch, you can go back to sleep if you want." Mo replied.

"I had plenty of sleep." Patch said.

"Oh, boy, I know what that means," Atticus replied. "Patch is gonna go exploring."

"You know it." Patch smiled.

"Okay, just stay out of trouble and let us know if you need help with the door, I don't think the knob is too high for you though." Atticus said.

"Will do." Patch nodded before going out the door to give them privacy.

Atticus and Mo soon turned away from each other to get dressed.

"I'm sorry Aunt Sarah doesn't approve..." Mo sighed. "She is a very tough woman to please."

"It's okay," Atticus said. "I don't really like her that much anyway."

"To be honest, neither do I." Mo said after hooking her bra and sliding on her clothes and even tied up her bandanna again.

Atticus was now halfway done as he was topless.

Mo looked around with a hum. "I feel like I'm forgetting something in here." She soon turned and saw Atticus without a shirt. This of course made her turn bright red in the face and she even cupped her nose as it gushed out blood from her excitement.

Atticus soon got the top of his uniform on. "Are you okay?" he then asked.

"Fine." Mo whimpered.

"Your nose is bleeding." Atticus pointed out.

"Oh, so it is." Mo said.

Atticus handed her a tissue. Mo smiled sheepishly as she pinched her nose. They soon heard a knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Atticus replied as he took care of Mo since she had a bloody nose.

The door soon opened to show Cyclops.

"Oh, uh, good evening, Cyclops." Atticus greeted the older man.

"When we're not training or in public, you can call me Scott," Cyclops said. "Anyway, what happened to Mo?"

"Sorry, Scott, uh, she's fine, she just has a bloody nose." Atticus replied.

A red-haired girl is soon seen next to him.

"Oh, hello there." Atticus smiled.

"Hello." The red-haired girl smiled back.

"Who do we have here?" Atticus asked.

Mo soon sniffled slightly, she then wiped up her nose once the bleeding stopped.

"My name is Jean Phoenix, but in high school, I'm Jean Grey." Jean said.

"Hey, Jean," Atticus smiled. "I'm Atticus and this is my girlfriend Mo."

"And I'm guessing future wife?" Jean guessed as she saw Mo's ring on the ground.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Atticus blushed with a sheepish chuckle. "Mo's the girl of my dreams."

"I thought something was missing." Mo smiled as she picked up the ring before putting it back on the proper finger.

"Ah, a perfect fit." Atticus smiled back.

"When's the wedding?" Jean smirked playfully, but seriously wanting to know.

That was a good question about the date of the wedding.

"We haven't decided yet actually," Mo replied. "Hopefully soon though."

"Yeah, when Aunt Sarah can stand it," Atticus rolled his eyes. "Wait, why don't we have it on the day we met?"

"You mean like Fourth of July?" Mo asked. "A Fourth of July wedding?"

"Yeah, what better day than to have our wedding?" Atticus smiled.

"That would be nice," Mo had to agree. "We could have fireworks at the reception!"

"And the wedding cake would have red, white, and blue frosting!" Atticus smiled.

Mo and Atticus laughed together and shared a hug.

"You two are rather adorable." Scott chuckled.

"And everything will be Fourth of July themed the decorations and the flowers!" Mo smiled before gasping. "Oh, no, we need to call the florist and then the bakery and we'll need to have my wedding dress ready and you'll need your wedding tux ready as well! There's also the matter of the priest and the wedding music and the catering!"

"Whoa, slow down, you guys," Jean laughed. "There'll be plenty of time for that."

"You're right, you're right." Mo sighed.

"It's okay, Mo, I'm excited too, but let's take it slow right now and focus on our education." Atticus smiled.

"Okay." Mo said.

"It is nice to imagine though... Our own wedding..." Atticus said. 

"Where would we even have it?" Mo wondered.

"We can have it in Equestria." Atticus smiled.

"An Equestrian Wedding, could we do that?" Mo asked.

"Sure, why not?" Atticus beamed. "Besides, I already know who I want as my Best Mare."

"Cherry or Twilight?" Mo asked.

"Cherry." Atticus said without thinking.

Mo smiled to this.

"I've known her forever..." Atticus sighed. "We had no one else at first, it was even meant to be when Cinderella's father adopted us."

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back before sharing a kiss with her. After they stopped kissing, they soon went to their first class.


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry sighed as she stared out a window as Atticus and Mo walked behind her.

"Cherry?" Atticus and Mo called to her.

"Hey, guys." Cherry looked back as she still felt bad about being tricked by Mystique.

"You okay?" Atticus asked.

"I just feel so stupid..." Cherry sighed.

"Is this about Mystique?" Mo asked. "Cherry, it's okay, you didn't know what you were doing."

Cherry bowed her head. "Who can I trust?"

"Hmm..." Mo hummed. "Good point."

Atticus soon remembered a code word his group used back in the Changeling Kingdom. "Klutzy..." he then started.

"Draconequus." Cherry finished.

Atticus smirked.

"What was the point of that?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Remember back at the Changeling Kingdom/Hive?" Atticus asked.

"What about it?" Cherry asked back. "We're in Xavier's school, not in a Changeling hive with the psychotic Queen Chrysalis." She soon realized where Atticus was going with this since Mystique was like Queen Chrysalis.

They came into class and Atticus was thinking up a plan before their teacher for that class would arrive.

Once inside, Atticus had thought of a plan. "I got it!" he told the girls.

"What?" Cherry and Mo asked.

"The plan/idea." Atticus said.

"Yes?" Cherry asked impatiently.

Atticus soon whispered the plan to them. Cherry and Mo listened to him until their teacher for that class would come in. After he told them the plan, the teacher came in. 

"Good morning, Class." The teacher greeted the special students.

'Who is this?' Cherry thought to herself.

"Good morning, Mr. Beast." The rest of the students greeted.

"As you're well aware, we have a few new students." Beast glanced to the trio who were new to Professor Xavier's school.

"Yes, sir." The students replied.

"Please, stand up." Beast requested them.

"Oh, I hate this..." Cherry sighed, but she did as told and stood with Atticus and Mo so they could introduce themselves to him.

'And here we go with the introductions.' Mo thought to herself.

Beast stood by and listened to their names. "Mo, huh?"

"It's short for Monique." Mo explained.

"Well, I can see why you'd go by Mo." Beast chuckled.

Mo smiled bashfully by that.

"So, you're a dream-bender, huh?" Beast asked. "Do you keep a dream journal?"

"I have my whole life, but it's more of to myself..." Cherry replied.

"Cherry has amazing dreams," Atticus said. "I swear, whenever she tells me about some, they sound like something out of a movie!"

"Interesting." Beast said.

"They make good stories..." Cherry shrugged. "I kinda wanna be a famous author someday."

"And I'm sure you will." Beast smiled.

Cherry had a small bashful smile as she didn't think she was a talented enough writer despite others thinking very differently of that notion.

'It's nice to see her smiling.' Atticus thought to himself.

Soon enough, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo sat down so that class could begin.

"You all seem very smart, just like when I was teenagers like you, I was able to graduate at fifteen." Beast smiled to the new students.

"Whoa." Atticus smiled.

"Well, my little brother got to skip a grade." Mo smiled as well.

"He sounds very smart." Beast smiled back as he wrote on the board to begin the lesson.

Cherry yawned, but she soon took notes from the board. Atticus began to take notes as well. The other students did pay attention, but some of them, like Atticus, felt eager to begin training for their powers, and where they would soon get to the Danger Room. Atticus was so excited to check out the room. So after class, it was time to go into the Danger Room.

Atticus clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"You're weird." Cherry said.

"I'm excited." Atticus said.

"It is pretty exciting." Mo had to admit.

"What exactly does this Danger Room do?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"I guess I should have asked Wolfsbane that." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"This is the Danger Room," Professor Xavier told the students as he came to see them. "You will be training in here. Don't be frightened of the name, it's nowhere near compared to what you might face on your little journeys as my X-Men."

'Whew, that's a relief.' Mo thought to herself.

"You'll basically be hit with any such weaponry, I'm afraid those are the only real danger, so be careful, young ones." Professor Xavier advised.

"Yes, Professor." The students said.

"It shouldn't be too much trouble for you." Professor Xavier smiled admirably toward Atticus.

"We'll just have to see, Professor." Atticus said.

"No rush, my boy, no rush." Professor Xavier nodded.

Soon enough, Professor Xavier went with Scott and Jean to start the level of the Danger Room for the students.

"Hi, Scott." Mo smiled.

"Hello there." Scott smiled back.

'I wonder what level we'll be set on.' Cherry thought to herself.

Jean came to the settings to turn it up a few levels to challenge the students, and soon, the Danger Room became active. Cherry felt a little nervous.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Jean told her before shoving her inside.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped.

Atticus and Mo helped her up to her feet as they came to explore the Danger Room. Soon, out came giant robots with laser guns. 

"WHOA!" Cherry gasped.

Atticus soon ran over and looked ready to fight.

"Here we go." Mo said.

Atticus jumped up and kicked some of the robots.

"Yikes!" Cherry flinched from the lasers before trying to dodge them.

Mo began to dodge the lasers as well. Cherry looked a bit nervous as she wasn't as good as Atticus or Mo. Atticus laughed as he loved taking care of the robots even though he would rather fight actual bad guys. One of the robots soon grabbed him due to its size. 

"Whoops!" Atticus said.

The robot lifted up Atticus and was about to smash him with its other hand, only for its fist to be dented after it hit his head. Atticus laughed before kicking the robot against the wall, instantly dismantling it.

"Whoa!" Everyone yelped.

Atticus came up right behind another robot and tackled it in surprise. Cherry fell on the floor and sighed as Atticus and Mo were highly skilled while she was not. She soon a robot about to attack her. She yelped and backed up against a corner. The robot was about to shoot her with an arm canon. 

Cherry crouched nervously which summoned Kimba to snarl and attack the robot for her. After dismantling the robot, Kimba went over to Cherry. Cherry then pet her tiger with a small smile, but she was worried as she thought that was probably cheating.

"This isn't cheating if I'm apart of your power." Kimba said.

"Do you think so?" Cherry asked.

"I know so." Kimba nuzzled against her.

Atticus found himself stunned and amazed by Mo's flexibility as she dodged the lasers with what looked like gymnastic skills.

"Let's keep going." Mo said.

"And away we go." Cherry said as soon as she climbed on her tiger's back and he walked with her to another level in the Danger Room.

"So, Cherry, you like white tigers, huh?" Mo asked.

"Yes, they've always seemed so majestic..." Cherry said as she hugged herself. "Drell's also told me about how rare and special they are in the Netherworld, especially their cubs."

"I agree." Atticus said.

There was an obstacle course which had several robots at guard with routines such as jumping through rings and dodging even more lasers. Atticus and Mo smirked to each other before going through the obstacles while Cherry used Kimba to help her.

"Remember, you can dream up or imagine up anything to happen to the robots." Kimba reminded Cherry.

Cherry soon put her hands to her head in concentration to think of something destructive to hit the robots and she managed to come up with a giant bowling ball which knocked them down like bowling pins.

"Very creative." Kimba smiled.

Cherry smiled back, feeling proud of herself.

"Nice one, Cherry." Atticus chuckled at the bowling ball.

"Yeah." Mo smiled.

Cherry smiled bashfully, she soon seemed to be like a darker and gothic version of a ballerina before she soon helped herself through the obstacles and even fought against some robots.

"Cherry does ballet?" Mo whispered.

"The orphanage kinda made her take lessons." Atticus whispered back.

"Ohh." Mo whispered back.

"I still have my own leotard and tutu," Cherry rolled her eyes before smirking. "Maybe if you guys have a daughter, I'll lend it to you."

This caused Atticus and Mo to blush. Cherry just smirked to them as she knew they were very anxious to start a family of their own very soon. 

"And we want you to be Aunt Cherry!" Atticus and Mo announced together.

"Yuck!" Cherry complained.

This caused them to smirk at her.

They soon came to the end of the Danger Room.

"Well done, all of you." Professor Xavier smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Professor." The students said.

"Why don't you hit the showers?" Professor Xavier suggested. "A good cool shower after a big workout like that will help you sleep peacefully."

And where that was what they did.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry and Mo of course showered separately away from Atticus because of boys and girls differences. Cherry appeared to be singing in the shower though as she had her eyes closed and thought she was alone.

"I didn't know you sang in the shower." Mo said.

"GAH!" Cherry yelped.

"Hi." Mo blinked.

"I thought these were private!" Cherry grabbed her curtain as she saw Mo in another shower.

"They are." Mo said.

Cherry muttered.

"Well, now I see how Maestro Forte says you have a lovely singing voice since you don't let any of us hear you sing." Mo said before squeezing conditioner into her hands and scrubbed it into her hair.

"I guess so..." Cherry sighed as her singing had been revealed.

"You should sing more often." Mo said.

"Don't count on it." Cherry muttered before she tilted her head back and smiled as she loved the warm water through the suds of her shampoo.

"Too bad because your singing along with you dream-bending powers, you'd be the most talented person in the universe." Mo said.

"You're just trying to make me feel good about myself." Cherry smirked at her foster cousin.

"No, I'm serious," Mo said. "Heck, you might even outshine Atticus."

"Oh, I don't know about all of that..." Cherry replied.

After showering, Cherry read a newspaper to help herself fall asleep, though the headline caught her attention. 'WHO IS THE BATWOMAN?'

"Must be his new sidekick." Mo said after she dried off and looked at the paper.

"He shouldn't be solving this on his own..." Cherry said as she read the newspaper. "Bruce trusts me just as well as he does Robin or Alfred."

"He is who he is." Mo said.

Cherry kept reading until she began to yawn and went to get some sleep. Mo smiled as Cherry could now sleep in peace and soon went to bed after her. The rest of the night was peaceful with nothing ruining it. Atticus snorted slightly as he seemed to do exercises in his sleep as he was dreaming of meeting Superman again since it had been a while since their last meeting. And for Patch he was dreaming of meeting Krypto again as well as Thunderbolt. Mo smiled as she dreamt about Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Cherry, of course, dreamt about Batman and she smiled since her dream was in the dark and mysterious city of Gotham.

And so the rest of the days were great and each day, they got better at their powers. The next morning came. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo smiled as they were quite popular with the other students and were just like one of the gang to all of them in a very special way.

"Hey, guys." Mo greeted.

"Hey, Mo, great job on your first time in the Danger Room." Kitty congratulated.

"Thanks, Kitty." Mo smiled.

"And Atticus, you were amazing when took out those robots." Sam said. 

"Thanks." Atticus said.

"But not as amazing as Cherry." Bobby said.

"Who? Me?" Cherry looked around and gave a small smile.

"Yeah." Bobby smiled back.

Cherry smiled bashfully as she was even popular with the future X-Men, and where she was starting to outshine Atticus. Atticus felt happy for his best friend, he hadn't seen her this happy since he made up for missing her birthday and taking her to Halloween Town, and where now, everything seemed perfect. 

There was mail for Cherry, Atticus, and Mo. Cherry had invites to visit Monster High which intrigued her very much while Atticus and Mo had letters from the family and one of Mo's letters came with a crayon drawing of her with Junior and the dogs which made her smile. And where it seemed like nothing could ruin this for them.

"Monster High?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah!" Cherry beamed. "Let's go!"

"Uh, we can't right now, but soon." Atticus promised.

"Okay." Cherry pouted.

Atticus gently ruffled up her hair with a chuckle.

"Well, at least nothing bad is happening." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah, which is weird." Mo said until they Patch and panicked since he wasn't a student and had to hide him.

"Uh, say, guys, let's meet in the Dining Hall!" Atticus smiled nervously.

"Agreed." Mo and Cherry smiled nervously.

The other students looked concerned, but shrugged and decided to meet their new friends in the dining hall. Patch was starting to explore the mansion.

"Patch!" Atticus whispered loudly before going after his dog.

"Oh, great, he's loose." Cherry complained.

"You sounded just like Pleakley." Mo smiled.

"Aw, jeez." Cherry muttered.

Patch smiled as he looked all around the various sights. He soon smelled food by the kitchen.

"Here, doggy... Here, boy..." Cherry weakly called, showing she had no idea how to handle canines. She soon went wide-eyed after seeing where Patch was heading. She looked around before heading off to the kitchen.

"Ooh..." Patch smiled as he nearly drooled as he found food, glorious food.

Cherry nervously came into the kitchen and went after the young Dalmatian, and she soon found him at the turkey. "Patch!"

"Oh, boy, you are too good to wait for Thanksgiving..." Patch licked his muzzle.

"Patch, please don't." Cherry begged.

Patch soon leaned over while drooling on the turkey and began to eat it.

"Of course." Cherry sighed.

Patch licked his muzzle as he suddenly felt sleepy, though he saw other meats which looked amazing.

"No, no, no!" Cherry panicked.

Patch was soon lifted up by a psychic power. Cherry looked nervous and looked all around. Who did that? She soon saw Jean in the kitchen.

Jean walked over as she soon carried the dog in her arms before looking right at Cherry. "Does this pup belong to you?"

"No, uh, actually, he's Atticus's dog." Cherry replied.

Patch nodded in agreement, telling Jean that he was in fact Atticus's pet. 

"Try to be careful next time." Jean handed Patch to Cherry.

"Thanks," Cherry replied before looking down to Patch. "You dumb dog, why did you eat a whole turkey?!"

"It's in my nature." Patch shrugged.

"Oh, man, I hope no one blames me for this..." Cherry sighed.

"I'm sure they won't, besides, it was an accident." Jean smiled calmly.

"Yeah," Patch yawned. "An accident."

Cherry sighed and soon left the room with Patch, though he was heavier due to eating. "Atticus better be close by." She groaned.

Atticus sat in one classroom with a book.

Cherry came up to him and dropped Patch with a pant right on top of the book. "He's your problem."

"Patch, what did you do?" Atticus sighed.

"I might've had a small swallow of some turkey." Patch smiled nervously.

"He ate the whole thing." Cherry said.

"Patch!" Atticus gasped.

"I'm really sorry!" Patch replied. "I was just so hungry!"

"I guess that's my fault for not feeding you." Atticus sighed.

"Atticus, I'm really sorry." Patch frowned, hoping he wasn't mad with him.

"It's okay," Atticus said. "I know you didn't mean to eat it."

Patch looked sheepish. Atticus sighed, but he hugged his dog and pet him.

Patch smiled as he enjoyed him. "Whatcha readin'?" He then asked.

"A book that Clark gave me," Atticus replied. "It's basically like a handbook for improving powers." 

"Oh, cool." Patch smiled as he checked out the book with Atticus.

"Yeah, I know." Atticus smiled.

"You gonna see him again?" Patch asked.

"I hope soon," Atticus replied. "I loved our quest for peace."

"I know." Patch smiled.

Atticus smiled back as he chuckled at the part about keeping his hero guise secret and it showed a picture of Clark putting on his work glasses.

"Ooh, it says here that you can do more with your strength." Patch smiled.

"Shouldn't be surprised." Atticus said before highlighting the section and looking into it.

"I wonder if we could meet the actual Atlas one day and I'm meaning the one that has to hold up the earth/sky/heavens." Patch said.

"You mean the god Atlas and not like my old friend from the circus?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, him." Patch nodded in excitement.

"Oh, that reminds me, I found this book for you." Cherry walked by again and dropped down a book in Atticus's lap.

"Ooh." Atticus smiled as he picked it up to see it was a book titled 'Percy Jackson'.

"Don't say I never did anything for you." Cherry said while walking off. 

Atticus took a glance at the book which was of a dyslexic teenage boy being told that he was the son of Poseidon and that his name is short for Perseus and had a mortal mother named Sally. One of the first stories was known as The Lightning Thief.

"Nice." Patch smiled.

Cherry soon went to her room to get a free writing notebook and then went into one classroom to do some short stories, and where everything seemed peaceful. Mo looked out the window with a hum as a pair of twin shooting stars seemed to fly out in the atmosphere as she thought about her birth parents again.

'I wonder if they're looking down from Heaven?' The former street urchin thought to herself.

Patch came by and then saw the girl. "Mo?"

"Oh, hi, Patch." Mo looked back with a weary smile.

"Mo, you okay?" Patch asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking..." Mo sighed before looking out the window again.

"About your parents?" Patch asked.

"Yeah..." Mo replied. "My real parents... I wonder if they're proud of me or even thinking of me."

"I'm sure they're smiling down from People Heaven." Patch comforted.

"You're probably right." Mo said.

Patch smiled and nuzzled against her for comfort. Mo smiled back down and gently pet him. Atticus was happy that his pet was able to help his girlfriend.

"You ever think about being a therapy dog?" Mo giggled down to the Dalmatian.

"Maybe." Patch smiled.

"I think you should." Mo chuckled.

Patch smiled back, but soon yawned and decided to get some rest.

"Oh, I hope Professor Xavier doesn't find out or get mad about you." Atticus sighed nervously to his pet.

"I doubt he will." Patch said.

"Stay out of trouble." Atticus scratched behind his ears.

Patch chuckled before falling asleep. Atticus smiled as he had his pet with him now. He then decided to read the Percy Jackson book to occupy his time until later.

While that was going on, Cherry was thinking of the time when Mo told her that she might even outshine Atticus. She took out her notebook as she began to sketch a little comic story based off of it. And where she would make this a reality.

"Hmm..." The perky goth hummed to herself. "How can I make my dreams really come true?" She then remembered she was a dream-bender; she could make her dreams real. "Wait, I can make my dreams real!" she beamed.

Kimba came out of Cherry's thoughts and by her side.

"Kimba, let's alternate reality." Cherry smirked.

"As you wish." Kimba bowed.

Cherry hugged Kimba before a glowing violet diamond came out. She picked it up and it was said to be the Daydream Crystal and it could make any dreams into reality by the wielder and alternate reality into whatever he or she wants to be true or not.

"Hmm..." Cherry smirked.

Kimba looked a little concerned as Cherry held the gemstone before she glowed into a violet aura by its power. The next day was going to be a day no one would ever forget. When everyone went to sleep, Cherry began to use the crystal for her own bidding and things would be like dreams come true for her, and she would even have a new look. 

A white streak seemed to come into her hair as an affect from the gem's power, and where she was now wearing a dress. Everyone else slept through the night, but in the morning, things would be changing. A purple spirit from the Netherworld seemed to smirk at Cherry for finding the Daydream Crystal and laughed wickedly before using her powers to make Cherry's dreams into a reality.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning soon came. Atticus yawned, he looked to the foot of his bed to find Patch there which made him smile since it was just like at home before he pulled back the covers and went to start the morning with a shower, and where everything seemed to be normal so far. Cherry woke up in her own room and it looked more like a palace bedroom like the many princesses she and the others had met would have. She was overwhelmed at first, but then smiled. "This room is perfect!" she cheered and she even saw Kimba sleeping on the floor by her bed which had curtains and it was a cool and crisp temperature like in the Fall season which was her favorite.

"This is the day." Cherry said.

Cherry soon came out after freshening up and she looked like she was in a very good mood for a change, and where she would show everyone how great she was. Kimba smiled since Cherry was happy. It was soon time for breakfast. Cherry arrived, looking like a princess as she felt so happy and cheerful. The students seemed to drop what they were doing and ran up to her like she was a movie star.

"Oh, good morning, everyone." Cherry greeted.

"How'd you sleep, Cherry?" One girl asked.

"You want me to carry something for you?" A boy asked.

"I can carry you!" Another boy added.

"One at a time," Cherry smiled. "One at a time."

The students then backed up and had a special table just for her with a plate of breakfast. Cherry giggled as she then sat down to begin eating as she felt quite hungry this morning. Atticus and Mo were soon in the kitchen with an invisible Patch following them.

"Patch should be with the Fantastic Four." Mo weakly joked about the invisibility.

This caused for the three of them to laugh quietly. 

Atticus saw some tomatoes on his plate that he didn't want or need, so he let Mo take them since she seemed to like them. He soon noticed everyone else with Cherry. "When did Cherry get so popular?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe she wrote a new poem." Mo guessed.

"I think it has something to do with her new look." Patch said.

"And then I said 'Chicken, you DID cross the road'!" Cherry finished a joke which made everybody else laugh.

"This is different." Mo said.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon came over.

"Oh, hey, guys." Cherry greeted.

"Cherry, you look different." Atticus said.

"I know, isn't it amazing?" Cherry asked. "Isn't today awesome?"

"Is it Fall?" Mo asked.

"No." Cherry replied.

"The real Cherry I know is only happy on Fall." Mo narrowed her eyes.

"Klutzy...?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Draconequus." Cherry finished.

"It's her..." Atticus sighed to Mo. "But what's different?"

"Tell us another story, Cherry!" Kitty beamed. "Tell us about the time Atticus was so embarrassed that you had the save the day!"

"WHAT?!" Atticus glared.

"When did that happen?" Mo and Patch asked .

"It didn't." Atticus glared as Cherry seemed to be making up a story about one of their adventures with different results just to make herself look good.

"Something is wrong." Patch said.

"Hmm... I wonder if he would be too busy or not?" Atticus pondered as he brought out his crystal ball. 

Margie, Drell's secretary, was at her desk and was typing at a computer and soon waved on her crystal ball as she had an incoming call.

"Hello, ma'am, is Drell there?" Atticus asked.

"I'm afraid he's at the Netherworld Spa for the week." Margie replied apologetically.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus complained.

"Sorry, you can reach him, but I would strongly advise against it," Margie replied. "He gets terrifying when he's angry."

"Oh, trust me, I've dealt with worse." Atticus said.

"Okay, it's your funeral." Margie replied, patching him through.

Drell was reading a magazine before glaring at the screen before he settled down. "Oh, it's just you, Atticus, I thought I had to break Margie's bones."

"Drell, Cherry is making up stories." Atticus said.

"She always makes up stories," Drell replied. "She's going to be the world's best author someday!...Ugh, what did I just say?" he then groaned. "I feel like I'm talking through possession from the Daydream Crystal."

"Daydream Crystal?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, it's a special crystal from the Netherworld," Drell replied. "There's a Dream Realm deep within town and it can give whoever uses it the ability to manipulate reality and make everything like the perfect dream come true, like, passing a test they didn't study for, or having their parents give them ice cream for dinner."

"Or making everyone think that I was so embarrassed that she had to save the day?" Atticus asked.

"That'll do it," Drell smiled until he glared. "Oh, no, she didn't..."

Atticus nodded.

"Dreama must be around the X-Mansion..." Drell snarled. "After I made sure no one from the Netherworld would disturb you guys."

"What do we do?" Atticus asked.

"I haven't dealt with one in centuries, I'd have to look this up in my ultimate book." Drell replied. 

"Please, I'm worried about Cherry," Atticus begged. "She's perfect just the way she is."

"I know." Drell said.

"So, you'll help us?" Atticus hoped.

"I dunno, man," Drell sighed. "I am on vacation, I only get one every 100 years."

"That seems unfair." Atticus said.

"It's a living..." Drell shrugged.

"Aw, come on, please, help us just this once?" Atticus pouted.

"Atticus, that won't work on me," Drell avoided his puppy dog pout with a smirk before looking back at him. He soon saw Patch adding his puppy dog eyes in. "What's he doing there...?" he then asked wearily.

Patch sniffled as he even looked like he was going to cry.

"Why do I put up with you two?!" Drell groaned as he gave in. "Fine, I'll come over there, but you owe me!"

"I know." Atticus said.

"All right, I'll be there as soon as I can, DON'T! GO! ANYWHERE!" Drell said before signing off.

"He just can't say no to us." Atticus chuckled.

"Nope." Patch smiled.

Atticus and Patch came back to continue having breakfast until classes would start, and where they did their best to ignore Cherry's made up stories. Patch growled slightly as he didn't like this side of Cherry. For the rest of the time waiting for Drell, it was almost torture.


	9. Chapter 9

Drell soon came in his vacation clothes, he then saw what he was wearing and snapped his fingers to be back in his robes. "Shouldn't you all be in class?"

"Cherry doesn't feel like learning anything today." Mo replied.

"What?" Drell asked out of surprise.

"She says she's tired because she was exhausted for not finishing one of her dreams last night, so she went back to bed and kinda got the teachers to call of school for her." Mo replied.

"I'll give her a wake up call." Drell decided, walking out of the dining room.

"This time I'm not going to stop him." Atticus said.

"I wouldn't blame you," Patch replied. "Whatya say we get some studying done seeing as we're in a school?"

"Okay, I found a spell that'll make my flowers bloom and nearly come alive." Mo smiled as she brought out a book on manipulating powers.

"Ooh." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back as she decided to show him while he would show his book from Superman AKA 'Uncle Clark' to civilians.

Cherry was sleeping soundly until she heard Drell yell at her to wake up.

"Give me the crystal!" Drell yelled at her.

Cherry hid under her bed. Drell knelt down to reach out and get her.

"Kimba, attack!" Cherry begged.

"Uh-oh." Drell gulped.

The white tiger snarled as he came in front of Drell.

"Easy boy." Drell gulped.

Kimba snarled and then chased Drell.

Drell yelled out and ran out of the room before shutting the door which made Kimba hit against it with a quiet yowl before glaring with a huff. "I gave up my vacation for this?!" Even if it wasn't going to be easy, he wasn't going to give up. Kimba came back by Cherry's feet so she could get back to her nap.

Drell glared into the hole of the doorknob as he watched Cherry take advantage of the Daydream Crystal. "I will make your nightmares a reality, Cherry Butler... One way or another!"

"I thought you were just going to take the Daydream Crystal away from Cherry." Mo whispered to Drell without him knowing she was there.

"I was!" Drell replied after he jumped slightly. "She made that overgrown feline attack me!"

"Hmm... This may be tricky." Mo said.

"Ya think?" Drell folded his arms. 

"Can't you just use magic against him?" Mo suggested.

"Yeah, right, then I'll go to jail for eternity for harming a white tiger." Drell replied with an eye roll.

"Hmm... I think I should expand my dream-bending powers into all the worlds and if they lose their powers or magic, so what?" Cherry shrugged.

"That doesn't sound like Cherry..." Atticus said as he overheard that. 

Cherry then took out the crystal and began to use her powers combined with its magic. "I think its time I tell everyone a good story outside with a song." The perky goth told Kimba.

Kimba nodded to Cherry. Cherry soon left the room while riding on Kimba's back as he took her outside.

"Oh, this is bad; if she's planning what I think she is planning, she'll end up just like Prisma" Drell said.

"Do I wanna know who Prisma is?" Mo asked.

Drell soon told them who Prisma was and what happened to her. Mo frowned as she didn't like the sound of that so far.

"And that's who Prisma is." Drell concluded.

Mo cupped her mouth and nodded.

"Yeah..." Drell replied. "We have to help Cherry before the same thing happens to her."

"We better do it fast then." Patch said.

Cherry was soon outside while kneeling on Kimba's back. The sky was a dark blue and purple which was what Cherry liked and there was a cool and crisp breeze like in Fall, a season Cherry favored, everything was just perfect for her.

"Okay, I think its time to bring everyone out." Cherry said.

Kimba nodded to her, he would never disobey her or make her upset.

Soon enough, everyone was outside. 

"Welcome, my friends," Cherry greeted. "I'm so glad you all could join me."

"Cherry, what's going on?" Scott asked.

"Well, I thought we could celebrate me," Cherry replied innocently. "Aren't I just so popular?"

"Why are you doing this?" Mo asked Cherry.

"Because, it's good for all of us." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, you are out of control." Atticus said.

"YOU'RE OUT OF CONTROL!" Cherry glared. "You with your powers, and strength, and magic!"

"Exaggerate, much?" Drell rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, the reason why comes with a good story." Cherry said.

"I thought you said you weren't going to sing." Kimba looked up at Cherry.

"I say a lot of things," Cherry replied before clearing her throat which made Drell stare blankly, he knew how much she hated singing, so he often tried to make her do it in public. "Back when we were just little orphaned kids, My friend was always the star, His talent was praised all across the world, But people said mine was sub-par~"

She soon made crystal-like chairs for everyone to sit on and for them to be surrounded by the same colored crystals as her Daydream Crystal to keep them from leaving.

"And when the world needs saving, Who did they come to?, Atticus~" Cherry continued as she soon made crystal-like birds fly. "I felt so left out, How much it hurt , When I was just simply dismissed, But those days are over now, 'Cuz I'll soon be know throughout the land~"

Patch shook chills down his spine.

"My crystals finally in demand, And when I make my big Premire, My power will be crystal clear, I'll use the magic of the world, To make new crystals grow~" Cherry grinned excitedly.

She made crystal stairs that went up to a perfect spot for a throne just for her and where she made more crystals grow to keep anyone from getting out.

"And if some creatures lose their charms, That's just the way it goes, So let's get on with the show,~" Cherry continued as she circled everyone while still on Kimba's back. "I'll soon be known throughout the land, My crystals finally in demand, And when I make my big premire, Then it will all be crystal clear, My power will be crystal clear, Yes, it will all be crystal clear~" She finished singing as she made a crystal throne.

Kimba walked toward the throne and Cherry soon sat in it and crossed her legs.

"Hmm... I could use some amusement right about now..." Cherry said before smirking. "Where's Drell? I wanna watch him suffer!"

Suddenly, everyone wasn't liking this new Cherry. Patch was even quietly growling.

"Well?!" Cherry asked. "Kimba, go find him for me!"

Kimba snarled and then went to the crowd which made some back up nervously as he was a tiger. He then easily saw the warlock. Drell then began to run away from the white tiger. Kimba growled and then chased after him. Cherry soon found this entertaining.

"Cherry Butler, when I'm through with you, you are going to wish you'd never met me!" Drell glared while he ran for his life. "You can forget about visiting Monster High after this!"

"Run, my puppet, RUN!" Cherry laughed, too focused on his pain and humiliation.

Patch soon quietly dug a way out. Drell was soon trapped by a dead end. Kimba snarled and stalked toward him.

"My father, who art in Heaven..." Drell began to pray miserably. He soon heard digging. He looked down slightly.

Kimba growled as he was about to swat against Drell with his paw. He soon saw it was Patch. Drell then ducked down as Kimba was about to strike him and was soon behind the tiger. Kimba turned around and roared, ready to leap and lunge for the warlock. Patch soon stopped Kimba in his tracks. Kimba tilted his head at Patch. Patch glared, mustering all possible bravery against the white tiger who was from Cherry's subconscious.

"How did you get free?" Kimba asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Patch replied.

Kimba snarled and lunged out for the Dalmatian. Patch soon lunged out towards Kimba. Kimba growled at Patch and lunged back at him. Patch was able to fight him off. Kimba snarled as he wasn't even threatened or afraid to harm a dog. Drell then snuck away by crouching on the ground toward where the students were along with Atticus and Mo.

Rahne soon started to do the same thing Patch did. Atticus and Mo looked down as Drell came back over while Cherry played on her phone right now, feeling bored. They soon saw Rahne as her wolf form. Kimba growled at Rahne and she snarled right back, going toward him without mercy. Everyone was soon out of their traps. Drell walked up to Cherry and raised her phone high over his head.

"Hey!" Cherry glared as she stood up and jumped, trying to get it back.

"Give me the crystal now." Drell glared.

"Give me my phone back!" Cherry reached out. 

"Give me the crystal first." Drell kept the phone out of her reach.

"You're not ruining my dreams!" Cherry glared back.

"You are being selfish!" Drell glared.

"Oh, look who's talkin'." Cherry scoffed. 

Drell glared and soon sat on top of her while holding her phone.

"Get off of me!" Cherry muffled. "Kimba! Help!"

Drell stuck his tongue out and reached for the crystal. He was soon tackled by Kimba.

Cherry then got back up and held the crystal close. "It's mine!" She glared before laughing as she held the crystal and looked crazy. "Mine... My precious..."

"She's turning into Golum!" Mo cried out.

"What do we do?" Patch asked.

"We have to get that crystal away from her and destroy it!" Drell cried out while he was about to be mauled. "Down, Simba!"

"How?" Mo asked.

"I only trust this with professionals, but..." Drell said before giving out his wand for Atticus to borrow. "Use it well."

"I will, Drell." Atticus promised the warlock as he accepted the wand. He soon went to get the the Daydream Crystal by grabbing it at super-speed.

Cherry glared at Atticus and soon ran faster than him somehow.

"She... She's faster than me... It's not possible!" Atticus glared.

Cherry was soon on top of the X-Mansion with a smirk as she held the crystal. She soon saw a vine grabbing the crystal. "MO!"

Mo concentrated hard as she made the vine lasso around the crystal and pull onto it. Cherry held onto the crystal, so she ended up flying in the air with the crystal and the vine. Mo soon made the vine grow thorns so Cherry would let go.

Cherry bit her lip as she saw the thorns make a path all the way down to her hands. "This is going to be most unpleasant..." She muttered to herself. She soon felt pain as the thorns soon pierced her skin. She then yelped out and let go of the crystal. "NOOOO FAIIIR!"

Drell soon got Kimba off of him, he then looked up as Cherry fell and he took out a giant pillow and made her land on it so she wouldn't have a hard fall. Cherry landed on the pillow, but flopped since it was rather springy and fluffy. The vine soon gave the crystal to Atticus.

"Drell, I got the crystal!" Atticus called out. "What do I do?"

"Destroy it with a spell!" Drell told him. "It'll only work with magic, you can't break it physically!"

"What's the spell?" Atticus asked.

Cherry soon jumped onto Drell's back to cover his mouth.

"Ugh, your hands are cut up!" Drell took her off and put bandages on her hands in disgust before telling Atticus the spell. "'Crystalis Damagicus'!"

Atticus repeated that and soon zapped the crystal with Drell's wand to destroy it, and where the spell worked as the crystal was soon destroyed by the spell. Kimba disappeared and back into Cherry's imagination and so did the crystals and the control on everyone else.

Atticus came back to Drell and gave him his wand back. "Here you go, sir."

"Thank you," Drell smiled as he accepted his wand. "Now for Cherry."

Cherry shivered nervously as she expected the worst from him since they had a rocky relationship with each other.

"Cherry, I'm so disappointed in you." Drell said.

"I-I'm sorry..." Cherry sighed and bowed her head.

"You're lucky I'm still allowing you to go to Monster High." Drell said.

Cherry gasped in delight of that.

"But I'm gonna have to punish you," Drell folded his arms. "Hmm... How do you punish someone like Cherry?" he then wondered while scratching his head.

Cherry soon gulped out of nervousness.

"I'll think about it," Drell replied before turning to Atticus and Mo. "I'm going back to my vacation. Call me for emergency, but do me a favor, try not to need me."

"You got it." Atticus said.

Drell soon teleported back to his vacation spot to get some rest and relaxation.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, that was exhilarating." Patch said.

"I'll say." Atticus agreed.

"Uh, guys, I'm really sorry," Cherry said nervously. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," Mo said. "Your jealousy just took over."

"It's a powerful feeling." Atticus agreed.

"Oh, I know, especially when someone finds a bigger bone than you or has a chew toy you've been wanting forever!" Patch added.

"Why does he talk again...?" Cherry complained about Patch just to amuse herself.

"Because of Puppy Power, and he's a familiar." Atticus reminded her.

"Blah." Cherry complained.

Everyone soon came inside and everything was brought back to normal.

"You're off the hook this time, but don't let it happen again." Xavier told Cherry after she came to visit his office when he told her to.

"Yes, sir." Cherry told the older man.

The rest of the time at the mansion was normal and where after about two weeks passed; Atticus, Mo, and Cherry finally mastered their abilities and powers. Cherry stared at her bowl of oatmeal. She soon closed her eyes and concentrated before she then opened her eyes again and was given an Egg McMuffin breakfast sandwich and soon ate it with a smile as she was able to alternate reality without any struggle.

"Well, today's the day." Mo said.

"I can't believe it," Atticus sighed. "I hope Drell lets us come again sometime."

"I will," Drell suddenly appeared. "Uh, Mo, could you send me a bouquet of roses?"

Mo then controlled the ground and made a flower bed of multicolored roses appear and wrapped them up for him and handed them to him.

"That's a good girl." Drell replied as he accepted the flowers.

"Are they for a certain witch?" Mo smirked playfully.

"Maybe?" Drell replied bashfully.

"I knew it." Mo smirked playfully.

"All right, all right, no showing off," Drell chuckled as he took out a purple rose. "Oh, wow, this one matches her eyes."

Mo smiled as she was proud of herself.

Atticus came beside Drell.

"And I trust you're managing." Drell smiled down to Atticus.

"I sure am." Atticus smiled as he made a crystal statue of him looking strong appear.

Drell was nervous of the crystals, but soon calmed down since it wasn't a bad thing for a change. "Oh, good, Atticus, Mo, I'm so proud of you both."

Cherry soon used her imagination to make a dog perfect for Drell appear.

Drell looked around until he yelped slightly and looked down to see a rather strong bull dog with a magic collar around his neck. "Hi there, buddy!" he then knelt down with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Whatever you want it to be." The dog smiled back before playfully tackling him to the ground.

"You're welcome, Drell." Cherry told the warlock.

"You did this?" Drell asked Cherry.

"I just thought it'd be nice if you had your own pet..." Cherry shrugged. "Plus, Penelope could use her own familiar."

"That was nice of you." Drell smiled.

Cherry shrugged and stepped back.

Drell soon hugged her. "Good girl!"

Cherry chuckled nervously as she never thought he would ever be proud of her.

"Now, what to name the familiar?" Drell wondered.

"Don't name him after me." Atticus begged.

"Why?" Drell asked.

"Because I'll feel weird to know you're saying 'Here, Atticus, here, boy', or 'Good boy, Atticus'." Atticus explained.

"Oh, right." Drell said.

"You'll think of something," Cherry replied before sighing. "Drell, I am really, really, really sorry about what I did to you two weeks ago."

"It's okay, forget about it," Drell told her. "And I'm thinking I should maybe name the familiar Hercules."

"That might work." Atticus shrugged.

"Now, I know you all had fun at the X-Mansion, but it's time to go home, I promise you can come back someday though." Drell smiled to the three of them, even Cherry.

"Thanks, Drell." All four smiled back.

"You're lucky Professor Xavier likes you," Drell said to Patch. "He could've kicked you out."

"I know." Patch said.

"Come along then." Drell told them as Skippy soon drove over with the car to take them back home.

Once they were all packed, they soon got into the car. The students all came out and waved to Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch, hoping to see them again real soon. 

"You are all making me proud," Drell smiled to them before teasing. "Now, if we could just get Sabrina to handle her witch powers." 

"That reminds me," Patch replied. "I hope Robyn can handle her wizard powers okay, I know Tom and Jerry are helping though."

"She can." Drell said.

"You think so?" Patch asked. "I better go check on them when we get home."

"Honestly, you and that cat and mouse," Drell shook his head. "I'll never understand it."

"We're friends." Patch said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Drell rolled his eyes at that.

Skippy sighed himself, but he kept driving to take them all home which was the end of another adventure with many more to come.

The End


End file.
